YuGiOh! Legendary Duelists
by ButterflyKai
Summary: Kai is a crippled girl whose brother suddenly goes missing at a dueling tournament! Along with 99, Kai must uncover the secret of her brother's disappearance.


Yu-Gi-Oh! Legendary Duelists

Chapter 1

Kai sighed, brushing a lock of long blue hair behind her ear. She sat back on the couch.

"Maybe I should make some tea," she said, grabbing her crutches.

"Wait," the man who had been sitting in the chair across from her stood up. "Allow me to prepare the tea, Kai."

"Thanks, 99." Kai sat back again. As 99 went and made the tea, Kai took the brace off her left knee.

"You are supposed to be keeping that on, Kai." 99 said. Kai smiled at him.

"It was too tight."

"Very well, let me fix it for you." 99 put the brace back around Kai's knee. He then got up and went back to the kitchen. Kai's turquoise eyes followed him. 99 had brown hair and yellow eyes.

"What kind of tea would you like today, Kai?"

"Kiwi pear would be nice." Kai pulled a bag over to her and put a deck into it. She pulled out a different deck and began to shuffle it.

"Would you like to duel again?" 99 asked as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, 99." Kai sipped her tea. "No, I think I'll just wait for Aki."

99 nodded and returned to his chair across the coffee table from Kai.

"There is a tournament coming up." Kai looked over at her invitation, which sat on a bookshelf on the other side of the room. She sighed again, sipping her tea.

"You seem rather down today, Kai."

"I can't go to the tournament. I'll miss seeing Aki duel."

"What do you mean, Kai? You can still go to the tournament. You can still compete."

"It won't be the same if I can't stand. I don't know why I even bother practicing."

"You duel because you love to duel. It is your favorite past time."

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

"I'm home!" Kai's brother, Aki, called as he came into the penthouse.

"Is there anything that I can get you?" 99 asked, standing up.

"No, thank you, 99," Aki sat down on the other side of the couch. "I'm so tired. I think I'll turn in early. What's for dinner?"

"I ordered delivery," Kai said.

"As I should have suspected, after all, you can't cook on that leg, can you?"

"I can, but it's hard."

"You can always have 99 cook."

"He's not programed to cook." Kai whispered as 99 came back into the room from the kitchen.

"He isn't? I didn't know that."

"When he was issued to us, we got to pick what programs were installed. Since we chose the dueling program, we only got a few extras."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that. Sometimes, I forget that you are just a robot, 99."

"You did choose me to be that way. I was downloaded with a personality, just as you wanted. Other than that, I can duel, prepare tea, assist in Kai's everyday activities since she is injured, and take basic orders."

"So we could technically teach you to cook." Aki smirked. 99 nodded, then thought for a moment.

"You could tell me what to do, and I will carry it out."

"So we could tell you how to cook, and you would do it."

"I suppose that might work."

"Then tomorrow, we will try it!"

"Tomorrow, we are supposed to go to the tournament," Kai said. Aki nodded.

"Yes, that is true. I suppose we are going to the tournament. Are you participating or not?"

"I don't think I can." Kai sighed.

"We can get you in a wheel chair!"

"No! I don't think it's a good idea!" Kai glared at her brother. Now, if you know Kai, which you don't, you would find this very odd. You see, Kai adores her older brother more than anything. She never becomes cross with him.

"Fine then…." Aki crossed his arms. "Miss out on the fun…. I was just trying to help."

"The only reason I even got an invitation is because we are rich. That's all."

"Are you saying that is the only reason I got an invitation, too?"

"No, you are a great duelist. I'm nothing special."

"You are great, too. Your Winged-beast deck is great! So is your Spellcaster deck."

"Yeah, but they are nothing next to your X-Sabers and Machines."

"Don't think of it that way, Kai. I'm a great duelist, but so are you."

"I don't want to compete; can we just leave it at that?"

"Fine. But you will be there."

"Of course I will! I wouldn't miss it for anything, Aki."

"Good."


End file.
